


Control

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanji discovers the Scouting Legion's new gear is malfunctioning, Mike sends you to warn Levi's Squad about the possible broken gear but its too late. After a stupid play by Oluo that left both you and Levi without functional gear, you're stuck with him and two members of his squad overnight in a cabin while you work on fixing your gear. The built-up sexual tension you've felt for nearly four years finally becomes apparent to Levi and he's more than willing to help you resolve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtylevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylevi/gifts).



> This is the fic that finally broke my writers block. And is a gift to my bae-ist of baes <3  
> Also posted under my DA account~

On any other day, in the wee hours of the morning when the sun was still a crescent of tangerine warmth barely peaking over Wall Rose, you'd be sleepily viewing the calming sunrise from your sunken bed. Instead you where mounted upon your horse with sleep still glossing over your eyes and a tight grip on your leather reigns. Specs of sterling twinkled as they fell lifeless within the hazy, pink tinted dawn sky. You watched them with pity as the night bid farewell and gave way to the responsibilities and tasks of morning. Perfect silver horseshoes clomped loudly against the cobblestone roads, it echoed among the silence blanketing the top soldiers of the scouting legion. Yawns seemed to follow a pattern, jumping from soldier to soldier down the line, from squad leader to rookie member drowsiness seemed to be a common feeling within the ranks.

Erwin's strong back was ramrod straight, as it always was, even from his place in front of everyone you could see the rigid muscles flexing beneath his cloak. Only a few soldiers stood between you and the very front of the formation, a place you'd long held compared to your comrades on either side of you. Directly in the path of massive teeth and hungry, rancid looking titans is where you'd landed after the fall of Wall Maria, and your ability to keep yourself alive made the position relatively permanent. Levi, Hanji and Mike were the only ones before you and the other squad members had scattered themselves behind their respective leaders. Mike's former squad had been all but obliterated two years ago, Nanaba had been the one remaining veteran and you had been the only surviving newcomer.

Loss was such a common expectation among officers that the formation of a new squad began without the bat of an eyelash. It was a necessity, to regroup with new members and train, but the look in Mike's eyes was one of sorrow for the first couple of weeks. As the squad grew as a unit the pain seemed to recede beneath the focus of preparation, despite the heated, smart-mouthed arguments you and a few of your fellow squad members had. Personality differences aside, one flaw that stood out brighter than the north star within your group was that teamwork came as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. It became apparent, though your squad developed a mutual love and respect for one another, that you all worked better as lone wolves who looked out for each other rather than a tight-knit unit like Squad Levi.

Being situated in the forefront of the formation gave your squad the ability to slay titans and cut flesh as soon as Mike smelled their pungent odor. After four years as a scout, two of them spent nestled underneath Mike's wing you hardly had to wait for the signal to attack. Death was not a fear, it was a possibility that you did not and could not worry over. Maybe it would happen today in the jaws of a titan, maybe it would happen next week during your secret after curfew trips to the wall and a canon would roll from its place and land on your head. Nobody could ever control when death decided to come for them just as no one predict when an abnormal titan would appear from the forest and reek havoc. So you stayed planted right behind Nanaba, to the left of Mike and and on the right side of Levi until he and his squad broke off on their own.

A rumbling coasted up your legs as the gate rose slowly, debris and old rock shaking loose from the ancient walls. Absentmindedly you watched Levi from the corner of your eye, catching the sway of his onyx hair in the light wind. You knew him enough to hold lighthearted conversations but with his status and your grueling jobs it was hard to keep the consistency. He was never someone you feared, at least not in the way most did when they first met him. His constant frown and piercing eyes generally scared people away at first, but all they did for you was ruffle the pit of your stomach until it burned. That frown he bore, whether intentional or not, did nothing but accentuate his plump, bite-worthy bottom lip. Frowning, you tried to place your mind elsewhere, uncontrollable thoughts were no good this early in the morning.

He was your Captain, but not your squad leader. One more tick added on the list that framed your cosmic joke of a life. Close enough for what could only be described as a 'work place proximity relationship' but too far away to be considered a really good friend. Almost at that line, almost enough time to get to know him outside of the tidbits of gossip floating around the castle and minor details from Hanji, but he was always with his squad and you were with yours. He responded to you less curtly than most, but rarely sought you out for conversation unless he happened to be passing you in the halls or came upon you dozing off in the library instead of completing your reports. Sometimes he'd join you in the officer's lounge late at night, unbeknownst to you of course, until he'd make some crude remark from the shadows about you wasting lamp oil by reading over messy mechanical specs. Those were the nights you replayed over and over until they burned a hole in your brain, he wasn't all sarcasm, but it was definitely his chosen way to start conversations. At least he liked you enough to hold conversation, or he just had grown bored of sitting in his office unable to sleep and you where the only human awake at that hour.

Erwin's booming voice snapped your attention forward just as a pair of grey eyes flitted back to you momentarily. Fidgeting in your saddle you readied yourself to enter the lost territory of Wall Maria. Lunging forward your chestnut mare followed Nanaba's movements identically, their practiced march leading you out of the still slumbering city of Trost. A staccato rhythm thundered against the blood stained roads of the lost territory, each crumbled house and abandoned store front you passed served as sorrow filled fuel that rightfully ebbed away early morning exhaustion. Strong-willed, tactical visionaries replaced the tired soldiers from before as the group marched on, each with their own reasoning behind defeating the monsters lying in wait. Leaning into the cloud white mane of your horse you kicked your heels into her stomach lightly, earning a sharp whinny before her strong legs wheeled you forward. An eerie silence fell upon the soldiers as Erwin gave the signal and each section split off into smaller groupings.

Taking a sharp left you followed Mike along with Levi and his squad through widening plains. As houses grew scarcer the dusty cobblestone roads became vast fields of lush grass sliced in half by a flowing, crystal clear river. Steadily racing east you watched the tip of an untouched, rocky mountain grow larger beyond the treeline. If you remembered correctly, there were a few cabins intact just beyond the mountain, a perfect place to set up a check point before seeking out more titans later in the afternoon. Grass and dirt flew up around the ankles of your horse as you padded onward towards an assemblage of rotting cabins shifting into view where the river forked. One watery vein trickled into the cluster of forest while the other raced towards the lopsided framework that once housed an entire family. Rotund, milk-white clouds drifted overhead as the sun rose higher and higher, signaling noon was close by. It was hauntingly still, even with the length of time that had passed since Wall Maria fell, titans were still abundant within the territory and it had been nearly an hour without sight or scent of one.

Glancing upward at the empty sky a tingle of weariness passed through your body, immediately making your left hand drop to your trigger. Being in Mike's squad came with an added bonus of his unparalleled, overpowered nose. The instant your hand hit the metal of your trigger Mike shot off a warning flare and shouted for the group to veer right. A powerful quake bolted beneath you hard enough to shake the metal of your gear against your hipbones. One glance from your squad leader was all you needed to discharge upwards out of your saddle and slam the hilts of your gear into the blades at your legs. In one swift motion the face of a deranged, ten meter class titan crawling on all fours sprang forward, completely blocking your path. Smiling broadly it bore its teeth like an animal, wide blue eyes hyperfocused on your body. A snap of cooled wind raked through your hair as you watched your horse skid out of the titan's path.

The use of your swords had practically become second nature, they threaded to your arms an extra limb the moment your hands grasped the hilts. Using the forward motion of your launch you lunged forward, blades aimed directly that the titan's face. A bloodcurdling screech echoed across the plains, flocks of birds flew from their perch in bewilderment as blood seeped from the titan's eyes. Momentum swung your legs downward, barely missing the gnash of the titan's teeth. Like lighting you kicked off it's lip and released your blades, leaving the titan flailing and blinded. As his head swung harshly to the left you gripped onto its greasy blonde hair and flung your body to the right while snapping the second trigger to catapult your right hook into its neck.

Your motions panned out smoother than butter, the sky flipped beneath your feet as you spun outward before barreling inward like a yo-yo towards the nape of the titan's neck. One deep slash and the titan dropped to the earth, steam pouring from its eyes and neck. Unhooking from the rotting carcass you jumped backwards and rolled into the grass, suddenly finding it hard to catch your breath. Sweat dripped from the back of your neck as you rose to your feet, with the sudden gush of wind blowing hot titan vapor your direction it was nearly impossible to see two feet in front of your face.

"Mike!"

Hanji's shrill call belted through the air, an odd drip of apprehension laced in her usually upbeat voice. Yanking the cloak over your head to protect yourself from the onslaught of heat you jogged towards the heavy sound of Hanji's jumbled squeaks. Thick steam kissed your skin and left a burning crimson tint along your cheeks, nose and forehead. Nearly drenched in sweat you wobbled out of the fog just as Mike's hand found your forearm, giving it a harsh but loving tug forward. Hanji was waving her hands frantically and pointing to her gear as she tugged the reigns of her horse until it skated to a stop.

"Slow down." Mike growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"There's something wrong with the new gear. Something jams the recoil, ten people have already died because of it. We've gotta turn back!"

"Send the flare." Mike barked towards Nanaba.

"No wait! If Levi's squad is going after the titans in the forest they're already screwed. Someone needs to go get them before they launch. If you click your trigger and don't hear a snapping noise then your gear is fine. The budget only granted us enough gear for 75% of the scouting legion but none of them are marked." Hanji panted, pointing at the wide-eyed members of your squad. "Hurry and check!"

Clicks and loud screeches of metal on metal rang through the empty field, each hook splayed out into the grass without the slightest hint of a recoil. Cringing Mike reluctantly shook the gear at his hip before squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance. Nanaba was the first to glance your direction, the hooks in your gear had recoiled without issue as you knew they would. Puffing your chest out you gave Mike a salute before mounting your horse, no words needed to be exchanged between you and your squad leader. His worry vibrated off his features as they did whenever any of his soldiers had to go off without him.

"Hurry." Hanji's voice was sharp but tense, clear distress looming in her knitted brows. "They shouldn't be that far away, they're heading towards the mountain base to make sure it's clear by the cabins."

With a curt nod you gently tugged at the reigns to direct your horse towards the forest. Kicking at her stomach you shot out like a bullet, dirt and rocks trailing the fast beat of hooves. Sunlight cascaded through thickets of lush, deep green leaves overhead, leaving the forest floor lined in swirls of gold. Racing towards the mountain you watched for any sign of Levi's squad and the direction they'd taken. Shadows of jagged rocks crowned over you as you torpedoed between thick pine trees towards the base of the mountain, ears strained for any hint of 3DMG usage. A faint echo of cadenced stomps caught your attention as you jumped over a moss covered log. Letting out a low whistle you tugged your horse's head towards the sound, goosebumps prickling as the stomping grew louder and louder.

Sinking your head back beneath the snowy mane you squeezed your thighs against the broad torso of your horse. Flashes of chestnut and onyx flitted in and out of your vision, even with your speed they were too far ahead. Reaching beneath your cape towards your flare gun you idled your finger on the hollow barrel, setting off a flare could gain their attention without tiring your horse but in turn it might draw the attention of any titans near by. Hissing vehemently you removed your finger from the metal, slunk your fingers between your lips and belted out the loudest whistle you could. The sharp, nearly ear-splitting noise seemed to shake the entire forest. All at once the stampeding stopped save for the hooves of your own horse, leaving your surroundings utterly silent. Letting out an exasperated but thankful sigh you directed your horse forward, patches of brown and black became thickened outlines of horses and their riders, one with a particularly alluring frown etched in his face.

Eld was the first to notice you and his expression changed from curiosity to panic the moment you opened your mouth. A deafening crack blasted through the clearing, wood splintered from the trees in front of the paused semi-circle of Levi's squad. Sickly, almost golden eyes peered between the gnarled tree as it hit the ground with a thunderous smack. The zipping of wires and metal boomed around you as the entire squad flew off their horses and up to the trees. Horrified, you dismounted your own horse and flew upwards where Petra's left wire had become stuck, leaving her swaying dangerously low.

"What the hell? Petra move!" Gunter yelled.

"Don't you think I'm trying. It's stuck!"

"I got it! It's a short little fuck anyways." Oluo called from the sidelines, lopsided smile showing he had no grasp on the problem at hand.

"Don't! Your gear-" You cried, but Oluo had already released his grappling hooks.

Oluo's body launched forward, both lines diving into the tree directly behind the titan's massive head. Cursing his name under your breath you left Eld to deal with Petra's hook and followed Oluo. His body sped downward, led only by the temporary speed granted from his initial launch off the high branch. All to soon the lack of recoil and slowing speed left him as the perfect afternoon snack. Jamming the gas you rocketed forward, breath frozen in your lungs as the titan swiveled its massive body, creating a direct line between Oluo and its mouth. Oluo's face distorted into a look of unfiltered panic as he realized the repetitive jabs to his triggers were of no help. Sharp, rugged teeth glinted against the sunlight as the jaw of the titan unhinged, revealing its slime caked tongue wiggling in anticipation. With the angle of its head there was no way in hell you'd be able to get a clean slice without Oluo loosing a limb, or more likely, his life.

Charging forward you used the entire mass of your body as a ramming rod, barreling straight into Oluo's back to slingshot him past the mammoth hands lunging for him. The pungent smell of dirt and rotted flesh assaulted your nose the moment the titan's hand gripped onto the metal box hanging at your left hip. Pain hit you like a bolt of lighting, sparking up your leg and finishing at your rib cage. You were almost too afraid to look down your side, the possibility of your leg missing was entirely too high, you knew all too well phantom pain was not an unlikely reaction.

A trance-like feeling unexpectedly swept over you, for some reason your mind found a deep fascination with the engraved patterns dotting the bark of the tree in front of you. You felt your muscles pulsating beneath your skin, everything had nearly slowed to a stop. Soft tendrils of unkempt hair brushed against your cheeks while your hands floated upward, fingers outstretched towards the unreachable branch. Sunbeams glimmered against the tall grass, red winged butterflies swirled and danced among themselves, completely unaware of the bloodshed going on around them. Even the song of the birds had been slowed down, every note hit in perfect synchronization with their high pitched voices The natural beauty around you had been untouched by the chaos plaguing your life, this moment encapsulated the unnatural existence of titans, almost taunting you with explainable tranquility. Details that slipped past you in everyday routine became highlighted, radiant even.

The veil faded as quickly as it came, and you weren't ready for the end.

Snapping back into real time you swung your hand down to your right calf, fingers clasping at the grated edge of the dagger you kept inside your boot. Years of obsessing and memorizing every little detail of the 3DMG all panned out to this very moment. The gear had a weak spot, like every thing in this entire universe did, and its what would spare you a dreadful demise between the teeth of a deranged monster. Glossy, over sized eyes met your own as you jabbed the tip of the knife into the center of the gear where it rested on your lower back.

"Fuck. You." You mouthed.

Instantaneously the gear split apart, springs and cogs fell sporadically to the floor, freeing you from the gear and the titan's grip. A familiar clink resonated above you followed by a twirling flash of green. Crimson droplets of steaming blood fanned over your face as you finally made contact with the ground. Seconds before your body met the earth you instinctively curved your arms to cage your head, absorbing most of the shock with your shoulder. Waves of white hot pain cracked up your shoulder, momentarily paralyzing you. Mud, blood and dirt caked the left side of your body and the impact had left a sharp ringing in your ear. Wheezing you forced yourself to stand regardless of the billowing nausea and skewed vision hitting you the moment your head was upright.

Something cold encircled your wrist and pulled you forward before your vision could realign, haphazardly guiding you away from the open path and into the forest. A hazy outline of green and black bounced in and out of your sight line, the constant movement made it impossible for your equilibrium to re-balance. Fighting the dizziness tugging at your consciousness you focused on the erratic rhythm pulsating from their fingers to the top of your blood stained hand. Acid burned at the back of your throat, the jarring of your sight was at war with the emptiness in your stomach, but you couldn't stop running. Human instincts were never given the proper credit, the feral need to survive was more than enough to cut through the mist clogging up your ability to think straight.

So you ran, and ran, and ran.

It had gotten dark, much darker, each step you took drove you further into unknown shadows. The only semblance of life stayed clasped around your shaking wrist. Without warning whomever was guiding you stopped abruptly, leaving the reigns open for vertigo to take hold. Your knees collapsed beneath you, leaving you at the mercy of the warm soul who grabbed you beneath your arms before you hit the floor face first. Something cold hit your face, was it water? Blood? You couldn't make it out, all you could see was the gruff outline of your savior. Piercing, granite hued eyes bore into you from above as light trickled in from behind you.

"Disgusting."

Ah, Levi.

Shakily you steadied your feet before pushing off his exceedingly strong chest. His frown was broken slightly by the outpouring of labored pants coasting between his lips, tiny botches of steam still rose from bits of his cape and pants. Wherever you were it was covered in muddled, murky water that coated the air with humidity. As your vision returned the vast silhouette of darkness formed blatant lines that surrounded both Levi and yourself. Levi shifted uncomfortably, raising his lithe fingers to wipe the remaining blood of his hands with a white handkerchief. It was then you noticed he had dropped his gear somewhere along the way, leaving both of you stuck on the ground without horses deep in titan territory.

"You alright?" He snapped, silver hues still focused on the dirt caked over his fingers.

The question itself was tender but the brusque tone stung more than the throbbing pain in your shoulder. You studied his tepid stance, face molded into that trademark frown as he scrubbed his hand clean. As if you had planned for his subordinate to go dashing off without listening, leading you both to this carved out hell, stranded. Had you not warned them they all might have perished, chances are one of them had solid gear and evidently, it was not Levi, which would have been the best outcome of the entire situation.

"Fantastic." You retorted. "What now?"

"We wait."

"For what? Death?"

"No moron, until the sun starts to set, then we find the horses assuming they haven't been trampled. We'll head for the wall, since you destroyed the only working gear between the two of us its better we try and make it before the sun rises."

"It would have been useless if it was digesting along with me in a titan's stomach."

"You would not have been killed had you not negated the fact there where three other soldiers highly capable of helping. Racing after Oluo was not the issue, your stubbornness put you in danger when it wasn't necessary. Had you asked for help we may still have ended up in this rancid hole but we would have had a better chance with intact gear."

"I am not stubborn! I made a call, everyone in your squad had compromised gear!"

"You assumed."

"Mathematically-"

"Math has nothing to do with your tenacity and stupidity."

Levi's pitch remained steady as your gaze narrowed. You'd known Levi long enough to understand cautious explanations were not his forte, yet the pungent vexation laced in his less than perfect choice of words shot through you like a hot iron, grazing your dirtied cheeks with rouge. Tugging your bottom lip in you stepped back into the shadow, blatantly ignoring the soiled water dripping down onto your shoulders from the stone ceiling. You skated between watching Levi survey the area with a deep scowl and glancing at the entrance of the cave, half expecting to see the twisted smile of a blood-thirsty titan. Shifting your weight from foot to foot you mocked Levi's frown, the first time you'd snagged some alone time with the man you'd admired for years it had become every type of terrible. You were injured, he was pissed, and you both were dirty. If your mud covered body wasn't the final nail in the coffin on your fantasized fuck session, the idea of horrendous death looming just a few feet away knocked away any semblance of desire.

Oh, but at least there was heat, so much heat it made your sullied uniform stick to your bruised skin and the thought of stripping was becoming more of a necessity then an addition to your slowly dying dream. How Levi remained calm surrounded by the thing he hated just as much, if not more than titans was beyond you. He merely tipped back to the shadows next to you and watched the outside with a stoic relaxation that drove you mad. His broad shoulders hovered millimeters away from the cave wall, taunting you with their proximity. Even the slight curve of his muscled back straight down to his ass was enough to spread heat between your legs, of all the unfair ways to die this was probably the cruelest. The way his toned arms slunk over themselves at his chest gave you vivid images of them wrapped around your neck, your back, your hips, your legs, everywhere. Just the act of him crossing one ankle over the next accented the bulge beneath his trousers, and part of you wondered if he did these things just to torture you.

In spite of the moisture forming on his brow and beneath his jaw, your primary focus fell on his mouth. When he turned and spoke to you the words came out slurred, you asked him to repeat it but only fragments came out clear. You blamed it on the heat and tried to turn your attention elsewhere but his hand shot out to grasp at your injured arm. His limber fingers walked up your wrist to your elbow, prying and prodding to assess the damage. His eyes widened slightly as your chest rose and fell in anguish yet your face had remained impassive. He could tell you were in pain yet you continued your disposition. He assumed you didn't want to look weak in front of him, which made his frown deepen even further. From the corner of your eye you saw this action and doubled your focus on the blank rock ahead of you. Even with your best efforts the commands you'd been issuing to your mind as to where it should wander dissipated, all because of that god damn bottom lip. That pout, it would be the death of you.

He barked at you to face him, to get better access to your jacked up shoulder he said. You listened, for once, and he noted it was odd that he didn't have to repeat his command. He watched you curiously, cautiously, as he walked his hands over the formed bruises beneath your cloak and shirt. His fingers became clotted with blood and dirt but he ignored it, he needed to know how bad off your arm was. He couldn't bare the thought of you being unable to use it and he cursed himself inwardly for having zero medical knowledge. His brows knitted together when he noticed your eyes where cast downward.

What where you looking at?

Rolling his tongue behind his teeth he made a quiet click but it did nothing to gain your eye contact. Instead, you moved yourself forward, one step and your nose brushed against his. You waited for him to push back or to make some sort of inclination for you to back away, but he remained stoic and silent. Between the scent of his tea, the feel of his hand still running down the back of your shoulder and the radiating heat pooling both around you and inside you, the need became far to great to ignore. Before you could stop yourself your lips pushed against his, soft and perfect, just how you imagined it. Quietly you pressed further and after a few seconds he pushed back. In your mind you expected a pop, a crack of emotions and unquenchable fire from both you of. The kiss, however good and precious, was just a kiss that solidified you wanted more from him, so much more. Taking a stance for your desires you parted your mouth slightly, just enough to allow your teeth to grip his bottom lip softly and tug at it.

To your surprise he let out a quiet and satisfied moan. The faintest, deepest moan and it was utterly perfect, like music to your ears. Yet when you parted and popped open your eyes, his own where not changed in the slightest. Still deep, still focused, still wholeheartedly stagnate. As your stomach dropped a familiar voice called from above, it was Petra. Levi stepped away from you and meandered to the entrance of the cave, looking upwards into the light. Between the earsplitting beat of your heart in your ears and the newly sharp pain bouncing down your shoulder, no plausible course of action seemed right.

Should you demand he tell you if he liked it? Hated it? Should you even bother to acknowledge it happened at all? Kick Petra in the teeth for ruining your built up moment?

All you felt was a doused fire still trying to burn even after being immersed in the need for medication, water and shelter. Blinking back tears of frustration you followed Levi when he called for you as Petra and Oluo jumped down from their spot in the trees.

"How'd you make it here?"

"We didn't want to leave you Captain. The trees were close enough for us to walk along the branches once all the titans got bored of trying to reach us. Sorry it took so long. A few soldiers tried to help but..their gear malfunctioned as well after a few uses."

"They did their best."

Petra's amber eyes turned to saucers when she noticed your disheveled appearance. She ran to you as if you where an injured deer in need of rescuing. Muttering under your breath you allowed her to feel over your arm, if you'd broken any bones it would be crystal clear by now and when she reassured you nothing was broken all you did was mutter a thank you. Both members of his squad had kept their useless gear, a point Levi made sure you knew, before he spouted on about his plan. Grinding your teeth you glanced up at the fading sun, it was slowly falling behind the treeline which meant you had about two hours before it was pitch black.

"Are there still bodies in the forest?" Your question came out colder than you intended, however the look on Oluo's face gave you the answer you hoped for. "We should take their gear, I can fix the problem."

"Then why didn't you say that earlier idiot." Oluo scoffed, brushing the dirt from his shoulders. "If you ask me-"

"I didn't ask you, and how the hell would I fix everyone's gear in the middle of titan territory? Fixing four is going to take probably ten hours if the problem is as simple as I think it is, and that's if we find shelter. Let's get the horses and go towards the cabins at the foot of the mountain. Unless you want to try and get back with no weapons and pray our horses don't get tired."

Petra and Oluo glanced at Levi who stared back in silence. Nodding his head ever so slightly he looked back at the trees as if they where plotting to stab him if he turned his attention elsewhere. Ignoring Petra's offer to clean up your arm you began walking towards the sea of trees lined along the wall of the mountain. One thing you prided yourself in was your sense of direction, you inhaled every tidbit of information written about life in the more remote areas of the wall. Moss grew heavier pointing north, spiderwebs usually appeared on the south side of trees, whether or not these things were true was still up in the air.

The smell of blood wafted thick in the air as you passed a semi-clear path between the thick shrubbery. Your nerves went frigid the moment you stepped into the dirt path, a remaining pair of legs clad in 3DMG were crumpled upon each other. Levi's eye twitched as he motioned for Oluo to gather the fear, then find the two other scouts and gather their gear as well. The two-toned brunette returned shortly with his cape thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, wires and metal poking out as he trudged forward. He whined for two minutes until Petra slapped him upside the head, motioning for him to give her some gear. Levi stepped in and took the gear from her small hands, completely unaware of the broad smile she gave him when he turned forward. As much as you enjoyed being in Mike's squad you'd always envied the people Levi chose to keep close to him, even if your individual tactics worked far better with others who enjoyed being the king of their own destiny. Squad Levi was a well oiled machine, where you where a finely sharpened dagger, useful alone but workable by others if you needed to, even if you hated being used by others.

Leaves crunched beneath your boots as you walked in silence, Levi seemed to be fine in you taking the lead for awhile, or he was too exhausted to fight you for it. Rocks and logs covered in moss jutted up in the wayward path you were forming and you'd yet to come across any giant foot prints or crushed trees. Levi kept his distance and placed himself in front of Petra and behind Oluo who was still complaining sharply under his labored pants. Your focus kept darting between the memory of your lips on Levi's and the deep understanding that you could die at any minute, somehow Levi's lack of response frightened you even more. Perishing without knowing Levi's feelings ate at you like termites to bark, tearing away at you fraction by fraction until your entire foundation collapsed to ruble.

"How do you know we're going the right way?" Petra whispered, as if she where afraid a titan would hear her voice and come running. "Did you grow up in the remote areas or something?"

"Moss grows facing north."

She side glanced at Levi who said nothing in return, then back at Oluo who shrugged and began a Levi-like rant about how moss was stupid, or something like that. You'd tuned out the moment he took on Levi's tone, usually his obsession with his captain made you laugh, but at the moment it just made you want to punch a hole in his head. Light footed animals jumped between the underbrush, rattling the tiny white flowers growing in droves along the forest floor. Vines twisted against the steel colored rock of the mountain, aching to grow higher towards the sun. You brushed your fingertips along the jagged edges, it was a feeling unlike cobblestone or brick, the natural roughness of the element was besotting, calming. Nature was such a lost concept when surrounded by the fear of monsters, even if this path was leading to your death at least you got to bask in its glory, and feel Levi's bottom lip.

Fuck

Shaking your head of the embarrassing, gut wrenching memory of that ill-fated kiss you pressed onward. The abrupt undulating sound of rushing water ignited the muscles in your lungs and made your mouth water as though you hadn't had a drink in a hundred years. Smiling widely you walked faster, ignoring the hushed warnings from Petra and Oluo. Screw titans, you'd die regardless if one popped up, and at least the tiny ecosystem surrounding the water would make a nice final resting place. As you rounded an old pine tree a crystal clear azure, white-foamed riverbed brushed past two large rocks, both covered in dense moss.

"Fill your moleskins, the cabins are about ten minutes away." Levi stated, nodding towards the rickety looking building in the distance. "Hurry up, ___ needs to fix her arm and you all smell like ass."

"Yes sir!" Petra and Oluo chimed in unison.

"You don't smell so great either, sir." You mumbled, cupping the cold water in your hands and dumping it on your face.

Ignoring the death glare from Levi you continued to pour water on your face, letting the cool liquid feather down your neck and chest. Levi tried to focus elsewhere but it was hard to resist the pleasured look gracing your features. Once everyone had their fill you continued towards the cabin, finally reaching intact door as the sun took its final bow. With a huff Oluo dropped his cape with a loud thunk, wincing when the gear and extra belts tumbled out in mass chaos. Pinching the bridge of his nose Levi barked at Oluo to organize the gear, to which you protested loudly and with overly animated hand gestures.

"I need it a certain way!"

"You need to let Petra clean your wound. Get patched up, get clean, I will handle the gear, if it's really that important then rearrange it when you get back down here. I don't need you stinking up the place or getting some shitty infection from letting your wounds fester in nasty mud and dirt. Go."

With a snarl you turned on your heel and headed up the dusty stairs, trying painfully hard to forget this house once belonged to someone who was probably dead. Petra scurried after you, ushering you into a dingy room with a single oil lamp and an old twin bed. Petra darted off in search of matches and any possible supplies, leaving you stuck in the musty bedroom with your thoughts. It was oddly quaint despite the fallout sense of abandonment. An old, round and tattered rug lay next to a wooden dresser with broken handles, as you stepped tiny specs of dust bounced up from the floorboards, twirling in the thin strip of light expanding from the side table to the open door. The bed itself seemed clean, faint yellow daises decorated the white comforter from top to bottom.

One look at the bed and your exhaustion hit you like a ton of bricks, instead of fighting you fell stomach first onto the bed. Groaning you managed to slip your shoes off without the use of your hands, a trick you'd learned from Hanji after a few late nights in her office. Footsteps echoed from downstairs and the second floor, Oluo shouted something and Petra called back in vehemence. You told yourself you needed to move, to undress yourself and make sure there weren't worms swimming around in your open wound but fighting against your fatigue seemed useless. Darkness came from you swiftly, encompassing you in a dreamless sleep.

Excruciating pain yanked you from your slumber, gasping for air you wailed uncontrollably. No matter how hard you tried to breathe it felt as though you where a hundred feet underwater. Petra hovered over you, muttering apologies with worried eyes but her concentration didn't falter. The smell of alcohol singed your nostrils as your vision clouded, it felt like a hot iron was being woven up your arm beneath your skin. You clenched your teeth as Petra splashed ice cold water down your open wound, though it ebbed away at the throbbing flames of your muscles having frozen skin was not exactly a good replacement.

"I figured it was better to do most of it while you're sleeping." Petra muttered, slowly wrapping white bandages around your arm. "You had a bad cut and Levi was adamant about ensuring you didn't get an infection, it was pretty deep. Other than that you've got some bruises on your ribs, shoulder and hip but nothing life-threatening."

"Thanks" You managed to murmur. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, maybe an hour. Everything has been set up downstairs on the table. Oluo found some tools in a box in the basement. But uh I didn't..bathe you."

"Good, I usually require dinner first."

"..What?"

"Nothing. I'll bathe after I fix the gear, I'm just going to end up dirty anyways so..Levi will just have to deal with my smell."

Groaning at the deep ache in your muscles you waved her away and pushed yourself to a sitting position. You gazed down at the thick white bandages encasing your upper arm down to your elbow, an annoyance at best but at least you didn't shatter a bone. Petra didn't speak, she just nodded and gave you a wiry smile before rising from the bed and raising her arms over her head to stretch.

"Alright well I'm going to take the first watch while Levi and Oluo finishing washing themselves and take quick naps."

"Alright."

Mentally scowling you rose from the bed and padded downstairs, eyeballing the ramshackle appearance of the gear scattered along the wooden table. Your footsteps turned into temperamental stomps as you got closer to your disorganized work space. Petra walked quietly to a small chair by the window and took her spot on its faded cushion. Naturally your hands whipped around the metal dispersed haphazardly on the table, organizing them by function then aligning them perfectly in order of attachment. Once you'd figured out which piece went on what set you flipped open the first box and began reattaching all the pieces, working down the line of open gear. Thankfully they weren't shattered too badly on impact, but once they where all put together was when the real work began. You'd been thinking about it the entire walk to the cabin, you knew the tiny piece that controlled the recoil function was useless as it stood, however replacing the part with something else was out of the question. Tease you as he may, Levi would have to bite his tongue about your incessant need to know your weapons better than the creators themselves. 

 

What you thought was a few minutes had apparently been four hours, and Petra had long left your side when you finally looked up from your work. Stretching your hands outward you reveled in the few pops of your back before you shook your hair loose from it's mangled ponytail. The problem had been solved and you'd been able to test it out a few times with success but you'd only managed to get through two pairs of gear. With sleeping becoming less and less likely you seriously thought about pretending the other two sets were useless and suggest piggyback 3DMG rides all the way to the wall. Light footsteps caught your attention as you swiveled your head to the side and gave Levi a lopsided smile when he appeared at the foot of the stairs. His cravat was missing, as was his jacket and belts which left him clad only in his tight uniform pants and unbuttoned shirt. He glanced at you as a child does a new toy, confused but with a spark of amusement flickering in his grey hues.

"Where are your pants?"

"What? Oh." You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. "Didn't want to get them dirty."

"You still smell like dirt."

"I thought it was ass."

"Shut up."

He walked passed you towards the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl, filling it up with droplets of water that spurted out in clots from the rusted faucet. Attempting to ignore the heat spreading across your abdomen at the outline of his back in his tight fitting shirt you fumbled with the metal in your hand as a debilitating cramp surfaced between the joints of your fingers. Hissing at the pain you dropped the metal piece and glared at it, as if its mere presence caused the tightening in your hand.

"Take a break."

Levi plopped down next to you with the bowl and placed it carefully in a clear space on the table, white rag thrown over his shoulder. You watched him dip the towel in the bowl languidly and slide it around your knee, carefully wiping away the grease on your legs. He almost smiled at the way your leg stiffened under his touch despite the softness of his caress. Delicately he rolled the fabric up your bare leg, scraping up every spot of black grease laying on your skin then copied the same movements on your other leg. The faint glow of the lamp in the middle of the table illuminated his onyx tresses as they danced over his eyes, tiny flickers of tangerine caught in his storm colored hues as they bounced from your legs to your chest to the nape of your neck.

"So dirty..."

He pulled himself closer, straddling the bench so he could lean forward and brush your uninjured arm with the damp cloth. Your breath unwillingly caged itself in your throat, leaving your lips parted in search for air. His actions had wiped your mind blank, nothing but the feel of his hands and warmth of his breath registered. Pressure from his hands sliding up your arm began a tight coiling in the pit of your stomach, his fingertips danced gently up to your shoulder where they followed the dip in your collar bone. He raked his free hand up to your neck, securing your jaw between his thumb and forefinger lightly.

"I could have helped with this, I've had to fix gear before." He mused, taking the edge of the cloth and smudging it against your clavicle. "You can't control everything around you ____."

"I can."

He quirked his brow at your response and moved your chin to the side, rubbing his thumb against your jawbone. He sighed quietly before rubbing your cheek with the damp material, then dropped it back in the bowl. His free hand wrapped around your cramped one, massaging the sore muscles leisurely. He turned your head back to face him, you'd been so entrance with his hands that you hadn't notice he'd moved himself so close his spread thighs where pressed against your leg. Growing bold you grabbed his chin, mimicking his actions with a fearless glare. You expected him to grip you harder or pull from your grasp, instead a devilish simper graced his pale lips as he dropped your chin and carded his fingers through your hair.

"Its good to let someone else take charge ____. You need to learn that control isn't everything and that it hinders you from really enjoying life."

"Do you enjoy life, Captain?"

"I do. Certain things, I suppose."

His fingers entwined themselves in the roots of your hair, tugging lightly to expose the contours of your neck. You watched his eyes cast downwards, drinking in every bare part of you beneath the lamp's flickering light. Raising his body he positioned his knee on the bench with one leg standing on the other side. Despite his stature he loomed over you, fiercely, hungrily. He took his time brushing the loose hair from your forehead before tilting your head back so your face was completely open to his stare. You didn't miss the way his pupils had doubled in size or the way the cusp his teeth dug into his bottom lip. He was fixated, he watched your lips as if they would open and pull him into another world. 

"What do you enjoy, sir?"

You wanted him, needed him so reverently yet the nagging voice in the back of your mind grew into a scream. The battle had just begun and already you where loosing your will to fight, the desire to taste him, feel him, own him if only for the night was topping the consistent need to have every ounce of control at all times. It was why it was screaming, why you continued to bait him instead of give in to his latent hunger, it was luring a lion out with a steak without and hoping you had a gun hidden somewhere. He watched you with fascination, you'd never been quite so mouthy with him and he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy the way you shot back at him without faltering. He could sense the way you watched him so closely and that your last comment was a mere dig, you wanted him to say he enjoyed kissing you, but then you'd have control of the situation. That, was not something he could allow, if you where to trust in him fully you'd have to part with your precious authority and he was just the man to snatch it from you.

"Do you want me?"

His heart thrashed against his chest like a war drum, rattling down to his rib cage and dropping into his stomach. Every individual nerve in his body had erupted in flames as he hovered over you, a breath away from touching your open lips with his. Four little words cooed so delicately in his ears, wrapped in the silk and lustrous tone of your voice was almost too much for him. Enclosing the moan deep within his chest he skimmed the tips of his fingers up the center of your neck until he felt your frenetic pulse beneath the pads of his fingers.

"Go upstairs."

Satisfied with his hold on his tongue he stepped back, allowing you space to swing your trembling legs over the bench. You fought hard against your weakened limbs as you walked back up to the second floor. Levi had brought the towel and bowl with him, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Your mind was spinning with questions, with urges and longing. It left everything a scatted and jumbled mess. His hand gripped at your lower back and directed you towards the last door on the edge of the hallway. You swung the door open haphazardly, trying your damnedest to feign a sort of indifference to the entire situation. He closed the door lightly with his heel and ran the edge of his knuckle down your side. Sweeping your eyes in every direction you mentally listed the furniture in the room.

Just a bed and a nightstand inhabited the larger room, though it seemed cleaner than the last. You watched tiny golden beams dance indolently against the window above the bed, mimicking the stars scattered across a canvas of navy blue. The tin bowl rattled as he set it near the lamp and began rolling up his sleeves. His skin looked iridescent in the faded light, taught and firm muscles flexing as he inched up the white fabric until his elbows and down where visible. You felt your mouth open partially, tiny pants of growing need bending your ability to keep your tongue away from wetting your lips like an animal in heat.

"Do you trust me?"

His voice hit an octave so low it rattled your knees. Swallowing thickly you nodded, absentmindedly brushing your fingers through your hair.

"Yes."

He strutted towards you with an air you'd never seen before, full of cockiness and vigor that sent tingles down your spine. You could feel his valiance, the way he drank in your body with one flitted look from head to toe, as if you where his newly claimed territory. His hands reached out to cup your face between his palms, cradling you gently without loosing the cocky smirk etched upon his lips.

"Strip."

A singular command opened up his truest desires, it swept you up in such a euphoric feeling you could have sworn you heard angels sing. Any remaining string of doubt snapped and disintegrated the minute his hands left your face and dug themselves into the buttons on his shirt as he popped them open one by one. Mesmerized by the silken skin underneath his shirt you failed to follow his order, and Levi was not a patient man. Effortlessly he yanked the waistband of your underwear down to your thighs and tapped your ass lightly with his palm before grabbing your hair with his left hand.

"Did I stutter, ____? Strip."

Tugging your bottom lip between your teeth you gripped the underside of your shirt and yanked it off your head, tossing it loosely to the corner of the room. He stepped back a pace and reached for the soaking towel, ringing it over the basin without peeling his eyes from your flesh. Your insides were pulsating as your fingers grasped for the cotton around your thighs. Hastily you pushed them down to your ankles, kicking them off to the side, and for the first time you saw the emotion pooling in his eyes reach his face. His smirk fell into an open crescent, pink tongue darting out to wet the shell of his bottom lip as his eyes raked up and down your body. Passively he stroked his hair with his hand and tugged at the ends a bit before letting them fall back to their rightful place. For a moment he looked as though he was ready to devour you in one bite.

A daring sense of fulfillment kept you rooted to the floor, his booming approval had momentarily paralyzed you. He seemed to shake himself out of his trance within minutes as he finished ringing the damp towel out and slung it across his forearm. He closed the distance between you lightening fast, gracing your lips just enough for you to taste him but short enough to keep you pleading. Wordlessly he dropped to his knees and began running the cold washcloth over your legs, paying close attention to every crease and curve. From the ridges of your ankles to the bend in your knees he trailed cold, clean water up and down your skin until feathered goosebumps covered your flesh. His mouth grazed across your inner thigh as he instructed you to lift your leg, opening yourself to him completely.

Letting out a sharp gasp you gripped at his shoulders the moment his tongue rolled over the tender flesh of your leg, one strong hand braced beneath your knee to keep you in place. Moving your hands up to his hair you raked your nails against his scalp as you preened like a kitten against his subtle movements. Shakily your fingers interlaced with his raven tresses as his delicate strokes became more fierce, sucking and nipping until red tags where scattered up and down your inner thigh. Goosebumps quivered down the back of his neck, god how he ravished the way his name sounded when it was moaned in such a lustrous tenor. He felt his own need throb painfully between his legs, his resolve was caving in quicker than he'd expected but he couldn't stop until he broke you down to pieces. Without warning his tongue dove to your soaked folds, brushing every inch of flesh until it was coated in a mix of his saliva and your arousal. His tongue played your pussy like a violin, every note seeping into you until you could feel nothing but pure elation.

You kept repeating his name like it was the only word you knew how to say and he cherished each febrile cry echoing against his ears. Wanting more he slipped his middle finger inside you and furled his tongue upwards until it tapped against your swollen clit. Immediately his lips encircled the over sensitized bud, sucking it between his teeth and rutting his tongue left and right until your insides pulsate around his tongue. Knot after knot coiled in your abdomen, unrelenting moans and whimpers filled the bedroom as he pushed you closer to cloud nine. Slipping a second finger in your wetness he began thrusting harder, curling his fingers until they hit that magic spot that shot stars up your spine. Head thrown back in pure ecstasy you found yourself grinding into his face.

"Fuck Levi, Fuck! I-ah~"

Continuing to rub your g-spot he reluctantly freed your clit from his mouth, craning his neck to peer up at you between the valley of your breasts. His cock twitched hard against the constricting fabric of his pants as he watched your head loll from side to side like a doll, hair swaying against your back angelically.

"____, let go. Don't fight it."

His words barely made it to your ears before his mouth was back to ravishing your folds. Your legs rocked under you despite Levi's tight hold and you felt as though you were about to burst apart. Suddenly his teeth nipped your bundle of nerves just right and the coil snapped, erupting into millions of lighting fast tingles that cadenced down your thighs. Levi moaned into you, adoring how warm you felt pulsating against his mouth, the taste of you filling his senses, but his thirst was far from quenched. Moving slightly he kept his fingers deep within you, only moving them in rapid little beats against that tender spot while his the tip of his tongue flicked over your clit.

"Levi-oh!"

Your strength gave way as you fell onto the bed, prickles of mind-numbing euphoria still coursing up and down your legs. Levi chuckled darkly, adjusting his position and throwing your legs over his shoulders so he could continue soaking up your essence with his tongue. Your back bowed off the bed as every rut of his tongue pulled your voice ragged until it became completely silent. As you gyrated and pressed against him, your mouth hung open in a constant state of intoxicated shock. The aftermath of your first orgasm was soon crested by a second that left your thighs shaking against his ears. He pulled back himself back, wiping the remainder of your fluid off his chin with his palm and stood, hastily tearing his pants and boxers down.

You watched him through half-lidded eyes, still spiraling high in the clouds from the back to back orgasms as he pried off his shirt and tossed it aside with the other forgotten garments. With a tiger like prowl he crawled on top of you, quickly snatching your lips in a heated kiss. Rocking against his hips you wove your hands behind his neck and refused to let him break for air. Each time he pulled away, even a fraction, you immediately gripped his bottom lip with your teeth and tugged him back while rutting your wet center against his stiff cock.

"_____."

He grated our your name as a warning between your frantic kisses and bites. You hummed in response and ran your fingernails up the back of his undercut, savoring the way his body felt molded against your own and how his cock twitched every time you bit down on his kiss swollen lip. He moaned your name once more before peeling himself from your chest and slung his arms around the underside of your legs. His right arm feathered up until his fingers encircled your ankle while the other sank back down to your knee and pressed it into the mattress. His eyes redirected their attention towards your open core as his velvet tip ran across the length teasingly. Your hips pistoned forward as he sat your ankle on his shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to the bone.

As softly as he could he slipped into your waiting heat, nearly tearing his lip open to keep from moaning your name loud enough to wake the dead. His hand clutched your ankle as he began rotating his hips in perfect circles, desperate to feel every inch of you. Your hands slammed down on your mouth to keep your own cries at bay, even with his steady speed the feeling of being absolutely filled with his cock was almost enough to make you cum. He jutted in further until his balls tapped your ass, eyes coasting up your body to meet yours in a shared look of arousal and passion. You released one hand and reached for his, entwining your fingers as he began thrusting his hips forward.

His cock dipped and rocked perfectly inside of you, tapping your g-spot with every deep thrust. Your nails dug into the top of his hand as you matched his rhythm, undulating against his pelvic bone each time he bottomed out inside you. His speed picked up as your peak drew closer, every squeeze of your walls around his cock sent jolts of pleasure down his body until he couldn't hold back any longer. Your name fell from his lips in a breathy moan as he rammed into you, eyes flitting from your bouncing breasts to your wide eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Shhhh baby.."

Reluctantly you clamped your hands over your mouth again, trying to show your undying pleasure to him through the roll of your hips. Unsatisfied with your silence, even if he was the one who instructed it, Levi slid his right hand down to the bottom of your thigh and quickly copied the movement with his left. In one swift motion he had your knees pinned down on either side of your chest, hands rooted to the backs of your knees to ensure you stayed in this position. With a knowing smirk he sunk back into you, deliberately slow to ensure you enjoyed the change. His cock skated further across your g-spot, tapping into unknown territory to both him and yourself. He watched your eyes squeeze shut and chest arch completely off the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle arrogantly as your walls clamped down on him harder than before. Biting his bottom lip he rotated his hips in figure eights teasingly until you were begging for him to fuck you.

An abundant sense of pride filled his veins, and with new fervor he began pumping harder in the same motion, testing the waters until he was pounding into you. He ached to feel your skin against his lips but the way your pussy squeezed him was undeniably addicting. You had been a far off craving he never thought he'd have the pleasure of tasting. He squeezed the flesh of your thighs, relishing how you called out his name so purely in the throws of true passion without a hint of dramatics, it was perfection beyond the highest realm. Locked in a trance his eyes remained centralized on your face, each time he hit that orgasmic place between your legs he saw the incessant need to control the world around you fade into a backdrop of unyielding bliss.

You practically screamed his name as your peak hit you like rapid gunfire, a continuous release that locked your muscles and secured your mouth in a permanent 'o'. You felt him convulse inside you as you came together, speaking each others name as if they were scripture. He released your legs and pulled them around his waist, slithering up your body then partially collapsing on top of you as his orgasm tapered off. A comforting stillness had cloaked the both of you, still in your haze you scarcely felt the sweet kisses Levi placed on your cheeks until they reached your parted lips. Clumsily you returned his kisses but he didn't seem to mind. As the haze lifted and realities came swarming in Levi felt your nose crinkle against his cheek.

"What?" He asked, poking the tip of your nose with his. "You look constipated."

"You've got such charming pillow talk Levi." You retorted, poking your tongue out at him. "Why didn't you have a reaction in the cave when I kissed you?"

A few moments of silence ticked by before Levi sighed and inevitably, frowned.

"Did you really think I would fuck you in that nasty cave?"

Rolling your eyes you nuzzled into his neck, trying covertly to push away the knowledge of morning creeping up on you. A loud bang swept through the room as the door flung open, casting the shadow of a sleepy looking Oluo fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Did ___ run away with the gear or some-Oh."

Shrieking you ducked under Levi, face beet red while Levi remained mutely glaring at Oluo. The boy muttered a few incoherent words before grabbing the doorknob and shutting it loudly. Groaning you buried your face under Levi's chin, completely overtaken by embarrassment.

"Guess you weren't loud enough."

"Well it would have echoed in the cave."

"Shut up."


End file.
